CENIZAS
by anak7
Summary: Un corazón torturado por años de violencia, soledad y abusos; un corazón que se deleita con el dolor y la sangre. almas que encuentran redención en un mundo sin perdón. MikasaxSasha.
1. SIN MIEDO

Hola como van?

al parecer tengo alguna clase de fetiche que no me permite escribir acerca de las parejas yuri convencionales sino que lo que sea que me lleva a escribir me lleva a caminos menos explorados por decirlo de alguna manera ya que realmente no entiendo que pasa conmigo ¿Por qué no escribir acerca de ChristaxYmir? buena pregunta y la respuesta es que no lo se, cuando veo imágenes de MikasaXSasha mi corazón hace un boom mas fuerte, me inspiran.

bueno aparte de mi monologo inoportuno acá les traigo un mikasaxsasha que espero disfruten.

DISCLAMIER: dejo claro que ningún personaje me pertenece

sin mas a leer.

**CENIZAS**

El crujir de las cenizas, el hedor a muerte, el resbalar de sus pies en los pozos de sangre a su alrededor no era lo que perturbaba sus sentidos en ese momento.

Aun escuchaba un corazón palpitar, un latido tenue, casi agónico pero latido al fin.

Con sus ojos negros tan negros como la noche inspecciono cada centímetro de los cuerpos postrados en el suelo. Un sonido gutural de frustración mezclado con ira salió ronco de su garganta

No eran ellos, cada uno de ellos yacía sin vida en el empedrado de la entrada de aquel depósito.

Pero ese maldito sonido le produjo en instantes una migraña del demonio. Tenía que acabar con aquel hilo de vida de ese cuerpo o su cabeza explotaría.

En su espalda llevaba colgada su inseparable catana, desde que tiene uso de razón la ha llevado consigo es lo único que le da fuerzas para vivir el recuerdo de sus madres, su madre biológica y la adoptiva; y la tarea que le encomendara la última instantes antes de morir.

Con su cuerpo inmóvil en un extremo de aquel basurero de cuerpos, cierra sus ojos para agudizar sus sentidos. Siente aquel latido, es extraño aquel sonido es lento, denota dificultad, agonía pero no miedo. Es por esto que aún no ha podido encontrar su ubicación exacta.

Es más fácil cazar una presa cuando esta huele a miedo, el temor delata porque produce latidos erráticos y desesperados, movimientos inconscientes en la victima, respiración agitada. Todo gira en su contra cuando la presa teme.

Porque no tiene miedo?

Unas risas interrumpen su tarea, los conoce a cada uno de ellos pero no le importan, incluso Eren se encuentra ahí pero no le interesa.

Solo desea cazar, terminar su tarea.

-hey Mikasa que esperas? La llama su hermanastro

La desconcentra y esto la enfurece aún más ¿Cómo es posible que alguien siga con vida? ¿En el lugar que ella misma saqueo?

Pero algo llama su atención justo cuando sus camaradas arriban a aquel lugar. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro de temor llega a sus oídos.

¡Te tengo! Es lo que piensa y en su rostro se dibuja una mueca que podría decirse es una sonrisa sádica.

-Los alcanzo en unos minutos.

Dice llamando la atención de todos, Annie la mira seria pero no pregunta nada.

-oh vamos Mikasa no harás porquerías con los muertos. Dice Ymir y todos excepto Annie ríen.

-he dicho que ahora voy, solo dos minutos, se me perdió algo y necesito encontrarlo.

Espera varios minutos no quiere que ninguno de sus compañeros se entrometa.

Gira 90 grados sobre sus talones y sonríe de manera retorcida.

¡Te tengo¡ camina lento, casi seductor y para su desconcierto aquel latido sigue tranquilo, suena herido pero no le teme, no a ella.

Tiene curiosidad, ¿Por qué no le teme? Debería hacerlo, al menos después de haber visto el caos que causo, al ser testigo de más de 17 muertes que hoy ha dejado en aquel lugar

Se detiene al lado de dos cuerpos ensangrentados y lo nota ¿Cómo no lo hizo antes? El latido del corazón se acelera, tiene un ritmo desbocado, de expectación, ansioso pero no temor. Ocasionando frustración en su ser

Desenvaina la catana lentamente, sonriendo sádicamente, con su propio corazón latiendo agitado, anhelante de sangre, de miedo.

Con su bota derecha empuja aquel cuerpo inerte de encima de aquel que necesita ver con vehemencia.

Y la ve, sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

Está a medio vestir, su camisa está desgarrada, su labio reventado, sus ojos vendados, sus manos y pies atados. Ve marcas de moretones en su abdomen y brazos así como mordiscos en su pecho.

Su oscura mirada recorre aquel cuerpo con detenimiento y descubre que es sumamente hermosa, su cabello castaño aunque enmarañado se ve brillante, su piel es morena y luce tersa; definitivamente no es una prostituta es tan solo una chica de no más de 18 años que los bastardos de los que acaba de asesinar habrán robado de alguna aldea cercana.

Como un rayo recuerdos de una infancia feliz llegan a su mente, su madre biológica cantando con ella en el patio mientras extendía la ropa recién lavada y ella iba pasando las prendas que sacaba de un balde, como corrían después para ver quien llegaba primero a la cocina, la ganadora comería una porción más grande de pastel, siempre le ganaba a su madre.

Guardo su catana, se acuclillo al lado de aquella figura y con ambas manos retiro la venda de los ojos de la chica.

Un par de hermosos y brillantes ojos almendra le vieron fijo congelándola instantáneamente.

¡Mikasa! El grito de Christa la trae de vuelta a la realidad


	2. AUN MAS OSCURO

Hey como van?

primero lo primero ¿no? así que: agradezco mil veces sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen; el que alguien se pase por aquí, lea mis locuras y no las considere una perdida de tiempo y energía es EMOCIONANTE por eso no me canso de decirles muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias.

Shinigami Scarlet: no sabes como me emocione por tu coment, me saco una sonrisota, siempre soy yo quien te leo y te canso con mis coments (ok no siempre comento, sorry for that) por eso me sorprendiste bastante. muchas gracias

y una vez mas yo con mis introducciones fuera de foco; ok este cap tiene tres cortes muy definidos y se deben a los tres protagonistas del capitulo, no vi la necesidad de marcarlos porque son muy evidentes.

no pues espero les guste y me dejen saber que piensan.

Disclamier: nop, no me pertenecen desafortunadamente; solo los he tomado prestados por un rato.

El rumor de la muerte de Bladimir Walto a manos de tropas opositoras al régimen se esparcía por toda la región. Y con él, el temor de las represalias no se hizo esperar. A tan solo 72 horas, el desplazamiento de familias era ya un hecho, así como lo era la masacre en el distrito Dauper.

Los familiares de más de 80 familias de cazadores registraban en las listas de desaparecidos para el caso de las mujeres jóvenes, niños y niñas mayores de siete años; o los cuerpos desmembrados que aun se hallaban en el centro de la plaza del distrito en el caso de hombres ,niños y ancianos.

A tan solo diez horas del asesinato, los soldados enviados por Lord Walto hijo y sucesor de Bladimir acabaron con el distrito de Dauper y zonas aledañas.

Las ordenes dadas a las fuerzas armadas por el nuevo " REY DEL IMPERIO" como el mismo se proclamó en la plaza principal de la ciudad Sina fueron claras y explicitas:

¡ Mi padre ha muerto; su Rey ha muerto, la región esta de luto, es una perdida que deja dolor en cada rincón de esta tierra. los rebeldes han osado penetrar en mi hogar; esta ofensa será cobrada con las mismas acciones!

¡Cada hogar de los insurgentes será investigado, saqueado y castigado!

No habrá un solo lugar en estas tierras en el que puedan esconderse.

La muerte de mi padre a cedido paso a mi ascensión como hegemone de toda la región; Las conquistas de mi padre son ahora mis propias conquistas, su sueño de unificar el continente en una sola región es ahora mío.

El logró la "adhesión" de dos ciudades y cuatro distritos a nuestras tierras, yo continuare su legado y unificare el continente en una sola nación.

"Y la muerte de sus asesinos es el primer paso para lograrlo" sentencio con voz y mirada fría

El escuadrón 108 fue enviado ayer en la tarde a las tierras de Dauper; la orden del asesinato de mi padre fue dada desde aquel lugar, se me ha informado el éxito de la misión (proclamo orgulloso)

He tomado control sobre tierras rebeldes, no hay lugar para animales sin domesticar en mi territorio: Todo aquel que pise mi suelo debe presentarse a primera hora, en dos días. Serán censados y registrados.

Cada quien declarara sus pertenencias, procedencia, edad; de acuerdo a esto se les dictara el impuesto a pagar por utilizar mis tierras.

No se aceptaran adeptos a otras sectas religiosas.

¡Difundir esta información, desde la mas alta montaña hasta el llano mas lejano en el horizonte; Cada familia traer también a sus críos y registrarlos, quien no este registrado no existirá y si no existe será colgado en el centro de esta plaza!

El regordete Lord Walto dio media vuelta haciendo que su gran túnica violeta girara con él, regreso escoltado por mas de cien guardias ahora dispuestos para su protección, cruzo el puentecillo sobre aquel pequeño lago adentrándose en la seguridad del palacio.

En la mesa le esperaba sentado con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, su torso cubierto solo por una túnica idéntica a la que lucia el "Rey" ofreciéndole una elegantísima taza de té.

Lord Walto se acerco sonriendo de medio lado, acaricio la rasposa mejilla y recibió la taza, dándole de beber.

-¡Vino, tu bebe el té, yo celebrare con vino!

Aun con su mirada fija en los ojos castaños, cerro los suyos lentamente esperando que la chica herida entendiera su acción; la morena acato la orden en total silencio. Por alguna razón no se sentía en peligro con la presencia de la chica de ojos fríos y solitarios como las noches en los bosques. Por el contrario una extraña sensación de seguridad recorría su cuerpo haciéndola confiar en aquella desconocida.

Mikasa aun en cuclillas giro su estoico rostro hacia la delgada rubia quien la miraba con el rostro interrogante y sus brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-¿Qué haces? pregunto en un tono bajo la pequeña, mientras se desplazaba hacia ellas, agachándose a su lado

-!Es una lastima¡ esta si que era hermosa. exclamo con pesar a la vez que sus ojos azules tomaban detalle de aquel maltrecho cuerpo

-¿ Lo era? cuestiono la peli oscura consiente de que la morena aun vivía

Christa la mira con ojos de diversión, niega con su cabeza y se pone en pie.

-ya solo quedamos nosotras y tú

Mikasa observa a la chica, la conoce, podría jurar que es la única del escuadrón a quien aun le late el corazón

-Podrías dejarme solo un rato mas?

la rubia deja caer su cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando sus ojos

-yo no la herí ¿sabes? -confeso con su mirada ahora sobre la castaña-solo quiero saber que le ha pasado

-crees que lo entenderás si te quedas un poco mas?

-No- admitió con amargura no propia de ella- no lo hare pero al menos habré hecho algo por ella

Christa la observo detenidamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados - Haz lo que quieras, pero solo puedo cubrirte una hora

la rubia salió de aquel deposito esquivando los charcos de sangre que empezaba a coagularse, cuidando de no caer ni tropezar con uno de los cadáveres

-nos veremos en aquella roca justo antes de llegar al campamento- alzo la voz la rubia

Mikasa asintió con su cabeza, espero hasta que la chica fue una delgada línea en el horizonte para dirigirse a la morena

-¿Puedes caminar?

la chica abrió sus ojos con pesadez volviendo a cerrarlos instantáneamente

-¿Sabes lo que he hecho?

-uhummm- afirma entre un murmuro la castaña

-Necesito llevarte lejos de aquí, un lugar en el que no puedan encontrarte. La chica que hasta ahora no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra rompe su silencio, su voz salió ronca rasposa causando dolor.

-hhh.. haaay unna pe..pequeña cueva- tose- nnn las monntoñas -tose varias veces- hace una pausa- nnno se en donde estamos- admite con presencia de angustia en sus palabras, sus ojos van de lado a lado en movimientos compulsivos- ellos amarraron a mi padre y a mi hermano, los colgaron- y finalmente rompe en llanto

"Mikasa corre...corre por un demonio corre, si les dejas alcanzarte te castigare, no jugare contigo jamás, corre" los murmuro de Kikyo eran desesperados cuando los cuatro hombres llegaron a su casa en las montañas, ambas se hallaban en la cocina y su madre la lanzo por la ventana, aun así alcanzo a ver a su padre caer luego de forcejar con uno de ellos.

No tenia sentido recordar esas cosas ahora, sacudió su cabeza concentrando su atención de nuevo en la castaña.

-Vendare tus ojos hasta que salgamos de este lugar- la chica la miraba expectante, saco una pequeña navaja de su bota izquierda, cortando la soga de sus pies y sus muñecas, al hacerlo pudo notar como la sangre recobro su trayecto haciendo volver el color a las manos pálidas de la joven, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica con una delicadeza ajena para ella vendo los ojos almendra con ese trapo sucio; paso un brazo por debajo del torso y el otro por debajo de las rodillas.

al levantarse la joven entre sus brazos se quejo de dolor, ignoró el sonido y la angustia que le produjo, no tenían tiempo, deben alejarse de allí antes que llegue el ejercito que han enviado desde la ciudad Sina

logra esquivar un cuerpo pero sus pies patinan repetidas veces en la sangre que ya empieza a coagularse, la chica se aferra a su cuello mientras suprime el dolor que los movimientos bruscos le producen.

al salir de aquel sitio el paisaje es fascinante para la chica de cabello negro, ¡como se nota quien estuvo ahí! a no ser por la chica que llevaba en brazos y la urgencia de llevarla a otro sitio, ella misma se habría detenido a admirar aquella obra de arte.

todos los cuerpos estaban decapitados, eran pocos a lo sumo seis pero cada uno de ellos habrían perdido la cabeza con una precisión quirúrgica, no necesitaba verlos de cerca para saberlo. Annie siempre se tomaba su tiempo

todas las cabezas estaban apiladas del lado derecho del empedrado y sus cuerpos en el izquierdo. y no fue sino hasta que vio los últimos que agradeció el haber vendado de nuevo a la castaña. Frunció el ceño continuando con su camino.

Dio un silbido, a los pocos minutos un gran caballo color humo de ojos amarillosos apareció a su lado. Mikasa monto a la joven en primer lugar con una pierna a cada lado del caballo al hacerlo la chica gimió de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos, enseguida subió ella misma, se posiciono atrás de la joven, con gentileza tomo la pierna derecha de la morena y la acomodo del lado izquierdo acunando la cabeza de esta en su pecho, retiro la venda de su rostro.

-Tendré cuidado- susurro encima de su cabello- pero tendremos que darnos prisa

La pelinegra fruncía el ceño con cada lamento que la chica intentaba contener, estaba mas herida de lo que se percibía, la morena no se encontraba bien.

al cabo de unos 30 minutos encontró la cueva, era asombroso como la chica aun en su estado semiconsciente logro ubicarla en aquel bosque, hubo un momento en el que le pidió que se detuviera, enderezo un poco su cuerpo, olisqueó el ambiente y sorprendiéndola le indico con un leve gesto de su cabeza que camino debían seguir.

La cueva era húmeda, mohosa y pequeña como todos los huecos de la tierra pero lucia segura, desmonto su caballo, inspecciono el lugar antes de entrar con la joven herida; la recostó en uno de los extremos, con palos y hojas secas improviso una barrera en la entrada. La castaña olía a sangre, llamaría la atención de animales depredadores.

-vendré en la noche- prometió mientras la acomodaba y la daba agua de su termo para beber, el cual dejo a un costado.

Al salir algo la detuvo, no podía solo dejarla allí, con un giro de sus talones entro de nuevo a la cueva, retiro su bufanda roja del cuello, con cuidado se agacho envolviendo lo que mas pudo del cuerpo de la morena con ella.

Justo como quedaron Christa y Ymir la esperaban en la roca, estaba claro que ellas no habían estado esperándola.

Christa se encontraba atando el ultimo cordon de su bota y Ymir solo llevaba un Jean y el sostén

-Así que...no pudiste resistir a echarte un polvo con un muerto- dijo burlona la chica alta

Christa le entierra el codo en las costillas

-Vístete- dijo Mikasa en su habitual tono neutro

La chica alta soltó una estruendosa carcajada para luego sentenciar seria

- yo no mido el tiempo con tus muertos no midas mi tiempo con mi mujer.

Halo la rienda de su caballo y mientras giraba las comisuras de su boca se arquearon hacia arriba - incluso el cuerpo ensangrentado de un difunto sería mas entretenido que tú- tiro de las riendas dejando a Christa colgada de la espalda de su chica luchando por evitar una pelea.

La morena quedo impactada por la apariencia de la chica, no vio realmente que fue lo que sucedió pero su entrenado olfato y oído le hicieron un paisaje macabro de los hechos.

Aquel tipo se encontraba pellizcando sus pezones con algún tipo de pinzas delante de otros hombres, que podía jurar eran 19 ya que aunque todos olían a cigarro y alcohol claramente pudo distinguir olores particulares como almizcle, tierra, hierba seca, etc

les gustaba cuando se revolcaba de dolor o cuando no resistía y gritaba, por eso ya no lo hacia, soportar todo aquello sin quejarse no les daría pacer; lucho por desconectarse de la realidad. Fue ahí cuando capto unas pisadas sigilosas a lo lejos, se le dificultaba concentrarse en los sonidos a veces eran tan solo ecos lejanos que la traían de vuelta a la realidad

El hombre con olor a tabaco, alcohol, almizcle y cebolla tiro de las pinzas llevándose piel en ellas, cerro sus puños pero no pudo contener las lagrimas, al cabo de unos minutos de estruendosas carcajadas y algarabía masculina un tipo mas pesado que el anterior, (lo supo por el sonido seco de sus pisadas) se acerco hasta ella la tiro del cabello y beso con rudeza su boca, al no ser correspondido arremetió un puñetazo contra su cara reventado sus labios; desabotono su pantalón y lo bajo hasta sus rodillas, la lanzo suelo raspando su costado con las piedras del empedrado, al sentir que era penetrada con algo con tanta fuerza perdió el conocimiento, o tal vez fue el agotamiento no lo supo. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? quien podría saberlo pero para cuando su mente volvió a estar despierta y consciente sentía un dolor profundo en su vientre, un ardor intenso en su entrepierna, las piernas adormecidas, la cabeza mareada, nauseas y un silbido en sus oídos.

sabia que alguno de los hijos de puta trato por vestirla de nuevo, estaba sola o al menos eso creyó por unos minutos, al notar como los repugnantes olores seguían allí, por los sonidos de los grillos y chicharras así como los ronquidos dedujo que era de noche, al parecer dormían.

Había algo diferente en el ambiente olía a amanecer, a intrusos, entre ellos habían mujeres incluso podría jurar que una se encontraba en su ciclo. de repente su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, ellas no podían llegar a ese lugar, les harían lo mismo que a ella . nononononono se repetía con desesperación, su preocupación creció cuando escucho a los primeros hombres despertar, uno de ellos se acerco y lamio su cuello para luego golpearle el abdomen.

-¡ que rica perra! ¿te gusto lo que te hice ayer? la agarro del cabello y con su mano libre enterró algo en su pierna

contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, sintió su cabeza crecer de tamaño hasta que escucho abrir los botones de su pantalón y este ser deslizado hacia abajo, luego unas manos callosas rasgando lo que quedaba de su camisa

Oh Dios otra vez no, no otra vez- rogaba la castaña en un llanto silencioso

Fue cuando un olor entre jazmines, cardamomo y sudor llego a su nariz, el olor que considero femenino cada vez era mas intenso, de repente escucho un sonido similar a una hoja de acero cortando el aire para luego chocar con algo, luego todo fue un caos; pesos muertos precipitándose y chocando con el suelo, gritos ahogados, insultos, maldiciones dirigidas a una mujer, botellas estallando contra el piso.

cuando el hombre que estaba encima suyo se puso de pie no tardo ni diez segundos en escuchar un suspiro contenido para luego el peso desplomarse sobre ella con fuerza sacando el aire de su estomago dejándola aturdida

su pulso se incremento una vez mas, el peso sobre su cuerpo no la dejaba respirar, no era capaz de mover un solo musculo.

sintió a la mujer quedarse quieta y gritar de frustración, luego otra vez silencio hasta que voces de hombres llegaban desde afuera, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de su ser.

la mataran, la mataran, oh Dios la mataran- era el único pensamiento de la castaña, sentía tanto miedo, no quería que lastimaran a aquella mujer, no podrían lastimarla

Mikasa! le llamaron

Mikasa, mikasa mikasa aquel nombre revoleteaba en su cerebro ¡mikasa! ya no aguantaba mas le faltaba el aire, el sonido de los pasos de la mujer se acercaban hacia ella, no podía evitar el sentirse acorralada, el aire siendo de nuevo interrumpido por la hoja de acero la alerto automáticamente, con un solo movimiento de la mujer su cuerpo es liberado del peso inerte.

la sensación de ser observada la mantiene a la expectativa, sabe que la inspecciona sabe que la mujer toma una decisión y ella solo espera por el veredicto.

la mujer se posiciona a su lado y baja a su altura, el roce de unas manos suaves quitando la venda de sus ojos la sobresalta, y la sorprende aquel bello y exótico rostro enmarcado en ese negro profundo y liso cabello.

la joven es diferente de todos los rostros que alguna vez vio, sus rasgos son delicados, sus ojos grandes, oscuros y fríos su mirada se engarza con la de la chica

esta sentada en esta cueva donde solía dormir con su padre cuando iban de caza, se le hace tan inmensa ahora que esta sola, acomoda mejor la bufanda que le dejo la chica de piel fantasmal.

-vendrá en la noche- susurra esperanzada encontrando consuelo en la tela roja con olor a jazmín y cardamomo

-vendrá en la noche- suspira cansada a la par de sus ojos que se cierran con pesadez

Y Sasha Braus la joven cazadora de la aldea Dauper hija del lider de la izquierda asesinado y mas contundente opositor al régimen cae inconsciente con una fiebre de 39,8°


End file.
